1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to management and distribution of electronic media, and more specifically to interaction with physical data through a predetermined language and semantics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of the computer and particularly the networking of computers, the ability of organizations and individuals to rapidly generate, store, access and process data has increased dramatically. In the case of many organizations, the ability to manage and leverage data has become a central aspect of their business.
Not surprisingly, considerable effort and development has occurred in those computational and software fields related to the generation, storage, accessibility, and processing of data. Nevertheless, it has been the case that as organizations have moved to a distributed architecture paralleling the development of the Internet, the complexity involved in providing solutions across different platforms and operating systems has become ever more challenging. Consequently, developers have tended to concentrate on limited solutions for preferred platforms and operating systems. Similarly, organizations have sought to standardize the tools they use to leverage data.
Unfortunately, the pull exerted by those distributed computing models currently finding favor is in direct contradiction to the solutions adopted by the majority of developers and those responsible within organizations for the selection of tools. Consequently, the management and distribution of data, particular of high value media content remains problematic.